


Elves!

by angylinni



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 17:56:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angylinni/pseuds/angylinni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FBI Agents Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark of the X Files division have an unusual case come across their desk that involves mistletoe.  What they find is something neither of them were expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elves!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [forthegenuine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forthegenuine/gifts).



> Forthegenuine, this one is for you. Thank you for volunteering your services as beta for the exchange!

Katniss Everdeen looked up as her partner Peeta Mellark slid the file onto her desk before leaning against the corner of it.

“What’s this?”

Peeta sat down his own chair and leaned back, folding his arms behind his head.  “Read it.”

Katniss sighed and opened the folder, quickly scanning the documents inside.  She lifted her head and gave him a steely look.  “Elves?  Mellark, you can’t be serious.”

Peeta shrugged.  “You don’t believe in anything Everdeen, why should today be any different.”

She flipped the file closed and tapped her short, manicured nail against it.  “There has to be an explanation, Mellark.”  Glancing at him and noticing his smirk, she sighed.  “One that doesn’t involve little short statues that people put in their yards.”

Peeta grinned widely.  “Those are gnomes, Everdeen.  Come on, we’ve got a witness to interview.”

~*~

“So Ms. Cartwright, you’re telling me you saw a short pointy eared person laughing at you while you were stuck under this sprig of mistletoe?”

The blonde woman nodded emphatically.  “He was cackling, really.  And his eyes, solid black, nearly scared me to death!  I couldn’t move until my husband came home and kissed me.”  She wiped a tear from the corner of her eye.  “I was stuck there for nearly six hours!”

“And you’re certain of the pointed ears?” Katniss asked, taking notes as they spoke.

“Yes!  Small and came to a point, I noticed them because of the hat he was wearing.  It looked just like one of those elves that you see in the store windows, with a jingle bell on the end of the long, pointed cap.”

Peeta leaned forward, making eye contact with the distraught woman.  “Do you still have the mistletoe?”

“It’s in the garage.  I made Thom take it down right away after he’d kissed me.”

“May we take it with us then?”

The woman gave him a relieved smile.  “Of course, I had no idea how to get rid of it short of burning it.”

“Thank you, for your help,” Peeta said, rising from the couch.  “If you could just show it to me, we’ll be out of your hair.”  He glanced into the kitchen, every surface filled with groceries.  “Looks like you’re expecting some company.”

The blond woman followed his gaze and laughed.  “No, just my husband and the two boys.  Honestly, they eat enough for twelve.”

Peeta followed her out to the garage and retrieved the small box holding the mistletoe.  “Have a Merry Christmas, ma’am,” he said.

“Same to you!”

~*~

“You can’t be serious.”

Peeta grinned up at Katniss from his perch on the edge of his desk.  “Of course I’m serious, Everdeen.  We have to test it, right?”

“You want to hang that up and stand under it to see if you can replicate the scenario?  Mellark, that’s pushing it, even for you.”

A sly grin tugged at Peeta’s lips.  “Afraid, Everdeen?”

Her brow arched.  “Of mistletoe?”

Peeta reached into the box and pulled out the sprig of mistletoe and walked to the door of their office, tacking it up above the door.  When he was finished, he turned and gestured towards her with a grand, sweeping motion of his hands.  “Be my guest,then.”

“Fine,” she snapped.  Her short, sensible black heels clacked across the industrial tile that lined the office until she stood beneath the innocent looking sprig.  “Happy now?”

Peeta’s grin stretched wider.  “Try to move.”

Katniss tried to take a step back and found that she couldn’t, it was if her feet were glued to the floor beneath the mistletoe.  She tried several times and each time was thwarted in the attempt.  It made matters worse that Peeta was nearly falling on the floor laughing with each attempt.  Just when she’d had enough, out of the corner of her eye she saw something that made her head whip around.  A tiny, laughing figure stood atop her desk, just behind where Peeta stood.  His eyes were big and black and they dominated his face but it was his ears that really drew her attention.  Long and pointed, they twitched against the gaily striped knit of the hat it wore, complete with a jingle bell at the end.  Their eyes locked and she swore she could hear it cackling in her head before it disappeared with a smattering of glitter.  “Peeta!  Get over here and get me out of this!”

Peeta stopped laughing and strode forward, his eyes fastened firmly on her face.  Katniss swallowed hard as he stared into the deep cerulean blue of his eyes, fascinated by the thick tangle of lashes that surrounded them.

She barely registered that she was still stuck in place as his hands rose, cupping her cheeks and tilting her head just the tiniest bit before his lips descended on hers, forcing every thought except how damn good it felt to have his lips on hers out of her head.  His tongue licked along the seam of her lips and she opened them on a sigh, sliding her arms around his waist as he deepened the kiss, tongue tangling gently with her own.  Hot and sweet, it sent desperate need clawing through her insides as he moved closer, fitting their bodies together, her breasts crushed up against his chest, one of his thighs pressing against her core.

She found she could move again when she slid her arms up his chest and around his neck and he pushed her gently back against the door, one hand buried in the thick length of her hair, the other curving around her hip, tugging her closer to the heat of his body.  Over and over his lips slanted against hers, ratcheting the coil of tension between her thighs tighter and tighter.  When his hand brushed her breast, rolling her pert nipple between his thumb and forefinger, she gasped into his mouth.  Peeta drew back slowly, lips pulling on her lower lip as he broke the last heady kiss.

She stared up into his eyes, her stomach roiling at the banked heat in the deep blue depths of his passion glazed eyes.  “Peeta.”  She breathed his name gently, as if afraid to break the tremulous moment.

His lips curved into a wicked smile.  “Katniss.”

They stood there, lost in each other for who knows how long, her body thrumming with unspent need.  The phone rang, breaking the moment and she felt the loss of him keenly as he turned to answer it, his gaze never leaving hers.  “Yeah, we’ll be right there.”  He hung it up slowly, fingers caressing the handset as he slid it into the cradle.  “There’s been another mistletoe incident.”

She stood up and straightened her clothing, pulling back on the tightly controlled persona that helped her get through the day.  “Where?”

“Panem.”

“Right, you’re driving,” she said as she walked to her desk and retrieved her purse from the bottom drawer.

“Fine,” he said softly, leaning closer so that his lips brushed the shell of her ear.  “But next time, I get to be the one standing beneath it.”  Her head whipped around and she stared, open mouthed as he winked at her.  Taking the keys from her slack hand, he tucked them in his pocket and walked to the door, carefully unfastening the mistletoe from its perch and sticking it back into the box next to the door.  “Well, you coming or not?”

Katniss stood up and took a deep breath, nodding.  This certainly hadn’t been the day she was expecting when she’d woken up this morning, but so far it wasn’t half bad.


End file.
